Thinking Under Moon
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: yo sabia que pasaría esto,pero,debemos arriesgarnos.....debo seguir adelante, no dejare mi amor por que un mocoso caprichoso me golpea, y por cierto bastante fuerte...dice mientras retira con su mano la sangre de su boca GOMEN! REVIEWS! .
1. L' Etoile

Holasss!!!! ^^ aquí estoy con una nueva historia...la verdad es que tengo 3 fics huérfanos pero me dieron ganas de hacer otro ^_^U  
  
Este fic se lo dedico en especial a Vivi-chan que me inspiro- amiguis!!!!! Loka como te dije este fic es mas tuyo ke mío así ke haz algo al respecto!!!  
  
ADVERTENCIA: eh decidido que las personalidades de alguno van a cambiar quizá un poco drásticamente pero...... es necesario así que les aviso que si no quieren ver muchos cambios mmmmm no lean jejejeje gomen.....  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque hace ya un tiempo Aoshi firmo un contrato de esclavitud.....ejemm gomen de trabajo para mi  
  
Este fic es basado en una historia real aunque modifique algunas cosas la esencia es real y muchas de las cosas textual a como sucedió (ne amiguis?) ojojojojojoj  
  
Bueno no las entretengo más al fic!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Thinking Under Moon  
  
Capitulo 1 – L' Etoile  
  
Emoción, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento siempre quiso saber que era la universidad y ahora que estaba a un paso de entrar no lo podía creer. Siempre se noto su gusto por las carreras humanistas, por ayudar a la gente y por las letras definitivamente los números no eran su fuerte, le gustaban pero se le hacían difíciles (N.A- jojoojoj me suena conocido ^_^U ). Mientras ella seguía de pie frente a la universidad siente que la llaman enfáticamente  
  
¿¿?¿- Misao!!!, MISAO!!!  
  
Misao voltea con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Aquella que la llamaba era Kaoru Kamiya su mejor amiga, casi su hermana siempre la apoyo en todo, cuando sufría penas amorosas o cuando simplemente necesitaba a alguien Kaoru tiene 19 años, tiene su cabello largo de color negro azabache y sus ojos azul profundo. Ella siempre viste muy visual, siempre preocupada por su aspecto aunque su personalidad era muy natural  
  
Kaoru- Misao!!! Como estas???? Ahhh que emoción ne?  
  
Misao tiene 18 años, sus ojos son verdes muy muy cristalinos y sinceros que con solo mirarlos sientes 1000 cosas a la vez, su cabello es muy largo y negro el cual siempre mantiene en una trenza, Misao siempre trata de vestir lo mas cómoda posible con blue jeans desteñidos y poleras de colores fuertes muy simples ya que no le gustaba arreglarse mucho  
  
Misao- ahhhh kao muy bien estoy demasiado emocionada *_*  
  
Kaoru- jajajaja siii es muy emocionante aunque me da un poco de nervios  
  
Misao- jajajajaja si porque no entramos mejor??? Tenemos que buscar nuestra clase aun  
  
Kaoru- OK  
  
Misao y Kaoru decidieron estudiar las dos psicología la verdad es que casi todo lo hacían en conjunto siempre tomaban las decisiones difíciles juntas cosa que las hacia muy feliz  
  
Misao- bien creo que la primera clase es.... Psicología general 1 ^^  
  
Kaoru- que??? Y que es eso......no me gusta como suena.....T_T  
  
Misao- jajajaja suena a libros grandes -_-  
  
Kaoru- mejor vamos a la sala ne?  
  
Misao- sip T_T  
  
Durante la clase las cosas no iban muy bien Misao y Kaoru se sentaron en las primeras filas......pero Misao lo único que hacia era prácticamente dormir mientras el profesor hablaba  
  
Prof- bueno nadie sabe la respuesta???!!! Donde esta el gran misterio???  
  
Misao con voz somnolienta- en su cabeza  
  
Kaoru- Misao!!  
  
Misao- que?!!  
  
Kaoru. Todos te escucharon .....-///-  
  
Misao mira alrededor y se da cuenta que todos la están viendo con cara de *y este ovni de donde salio* (N.A: te parece conocido amiguiss??)  
  
Misao- jejejeje gomen  
  
Prof- bueno espero que para la próxima clase traigan la repuesta y una visión personal puede irse  
  
Cuando todos salieron al almuerzo Misao y Kaoru se sentaron en un parque que esta dentro de la universidad  
  
Misao- tengo sueño!!! -_-  
  
Kaoru- siii no sabes como me reí en clase, todos te escucharon  
  
Misao- no importa es que me estaba durmiendo  
  
Kaoru- jajajajajaja es que siempre tienes sueño  
  
Misao-jajajajaja sii  
  
Mientras Misao y Kaoru reían Misao fijo su vista en un hombre, el cual se veía muy solitario y emanaba un aura de simpatía lo cual llamo la atención de Misao. El al darse cuanta de la mirada de la joven sobre el se saco los audífonos y la mira con sus penetrantes e interrogadores ojos azules y con cara de pocos amigos con lo cual Misao decide no hacer caso a ese "tipo"  
  
Kaoru- que paso?  
  
Misao- mmm nada ^^ solo me distraje  
  
Kaoru- parece que hay poca gente ne?  
  
Misao- si- dice mientras mira hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el "joven extraño" ahora vació  
  
Kaoru- Misao, nuestra próxima clase...?  
  
Misao- sociología?  
  
Kaoru- ejemm creo que comenzó hace – mira su reloj- 15 minutos  
  
Misao- que!!! Kaoru!! Es nuestro primer día mouuu ya llegamos tarde  
  
Kaoru- calma no corras tan rápido voy con tacones ¬¬  
  
Misao- no uses esas cosa aquí, esta es el aula?  
  
Kaoru- eso creo  
  
Desde adentro se escuchaba una voz fuerte pero aterciopelada muy atrayente  
  
Misao- debemos entrar ahhh kami  
  
Misao toca suavemente la puerta mientras siente que la voz se detiene y unos pasos se acercan a la puerta  
  
¿¿?¿- si??  
  
Misao- ehhh..... sii .....yoo ......  
  
¿¿?¿- le sucede algo?  
  
Kaoru- podemos pasar  
  
Misao- es que...nos...retrasamos gomen nasai  
  
¿¿?¿-pasen y que sea la ultima vez  
  
Las dos asienten y se sientan casi al final  
  
Prof- como decía mi nombre es Enishi Yukishiro y voy a impartir sociología  
  
Misao no sabia que hacer o mejor dicho no sabia como dejar de mirar al profesor, era alto y de cabellos extrañamente platinados no aparentaba mas de 27 años  
  
Misao susurrando- Kaoru, kao viste lo bueno.....  
  
Misao se da vuelta para hablar con ella con respecto a su nuevo profesor y lo que le iba a gustar esa clase pero cuando ve se da cuenta que esta hablando amenamente con un extraño joven pero de ojos extrañamente azules los cuales se le hacían conocidos  
  
Misao- el.... Dice en voz alta  
  
Enishi- el que señorita  
  
Misao se vuelve al frente y se encuentra con el profesor frente a frente y con la imagen de el con la corbata suelta y sus lentes en su cabello  
  
Misao- no...nada profesor gomen  
  
Misao sentía que este año seria muy complicado y tormentoso  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
bueno espero que les guste este nuevo y extraño fic que sinceramente no tiene mas que este capi pensado jejejeje  
  
no olviden mandar sus reviews a ver que les parece  
  
muchas gracias a Vivi-chan- amiguis mi musa XD espero que e guste y disfrutes muchos besos nos vemos  
  
Gracias a todas  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	2. Le Charriot

Bueno aquí estoy con otro capitulo de esta historia que de verdad mmmmm no tiene nada planeado, solo lo que va saliendo de mi mente en el instante en que escribo XD

Espero que les guste este capitulo Y no olviden los reviews ADVERTENCIA: como se van a dar cuenta la personalidad de algunos personajes las voy a cambiar quizá drásticamente así que si no les gusta mmm mejor no lean 

Este fic esta basado en un historia real

..................................................................................................................................................

En el capitulo anterior....  
  
Misao se vuelve al frente y se encuentra con el profesor frente a frente y con la imagen de el con la corbata suelta y sus lentes en su cabello  
  
Misao- no...nada profesor gomen  
  
Misao sentía que este año seria muy complicado y tormentoso

.................................................................................................................................................

Ahora al fic  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Le charriot  
  
al finalizar la clase Enishi llama a Misao antes que salga de la sala  
  
Enishi- señorita  
  
Misao- ehh si profesor, que sucede?  
  
Enishi- espero que el episodio de hoy no se repita  
  
Misao- si no se preocupe- dice Misao muy natural y espontáneamente  
  
Enishi queda sorprendido por la actitud de su joven alumna, generalmente todas trataban de seducirlo o simplemente se sentían muy incomodas ante su presencia  
  
Enishi- bien puede irse  
  
Misao- gracias   
  
Misao se va rápidamente al patio en busca de Kaoru que al encontrarla se da cuenta que esta conversando con el extraño joven de ojos azules  
  
Misao- kao!! Donde estabas? Dice Misao con el ceño fruncido  
  
Kaoru- ven Misao te presento a uno de mis mejores amigos  
  
Misao- ah si ( me va a presentar a este tipo??? pero si me miro feo en el patio... aghs... ke ojos mas fríos tiene... y expresivos.... dios... son ojos tristes... aghs... pobrecito..."  
  
Pero por el contrario su aura emanaba simpatía con lo cual Misao queda muy confundida  
  
Kaoru- Misao el es Aoshi Shinomori  
  
Misao-mucho gusto soy Misao Makimachi   
  
Aoshi- el gusto es mío Misao y díganme tienen alguna clase ahora?  
  
Kaoru- Misao?  
  
Misao- ohh mm porque me preguntas a mi?? ¬¬  
  
Kaoru- tú eres la que sabe las clases  
  
Misao- ok ok creo que nos toca mm salida estamos libres   
  
Aoshi- les gustaría ir a comer algo?  
  
Kaoru- si!! A mi me parece perfecto   
  
Misao- mmm (que es lo que quiere este tipo?) esta bien  
  
Aoshi se acerca a Misao y le revuelve el pelo  
  
Aoshi- bien nos vamos?  
  
Misao- hey!! No soy un perro ¬¬  
  
Aoshi- lose (tap tap)  
  
Aoshi le hace a Misao una especie de cariño en la cabeza (N.A como cuando le das golpecitos en la cabeza a tu perro en señal de cariño )  
  
Misao- no vuelvas a hacer eso ¬¬  
  
Aoshi-jejejeje calma   
  
Kaoru- hey tortolos nos vamos??  
  
Misao- ¬¬  
  
Aoshi- si   
  
En ese momento el profesor Enishi va saliendo del estacionamiento en su automóvil y ve que Aoshi Kaoru y Misao van saliendo  
  
Enishi- Misao Makimachi....interesante  
  
Kaoru- NO!!!! UN MOMENTO dice Kaoru alarmando a sus amigos  
  
Misao- que paso?! Dice asustada  
  
Kaoru- snif Aoshi- que??  
  
Kaoru-olvide en mi casillero las llaves   
  
Misao- vamos a buscarlas??  
  
Kaoru- no se preocupen adelántense  
  
Misao- pero....  
  
Kaoru- no te preocupes se donde van a estar  
  
Misao-(Kaoru!!! No me dejes con este tipo)  
  
Kaoru se fue corriendo en busca de sus llaves mientras Misao y Aoshi se van a un lugar de comida rápida  
  
Aoshi- sucede algo? Misao- ehhmmm no jejeje   
  
Aoshi- haber cuéntame, que te gusta hacer?  
  
Misao-ohh escribir, dibujar y el yaoi y tu?  
  
Aoshi- a mi me gusta mucho el anime y también dibujo  
  
Aoshi- tienes pareja?  
  
Misao- nop   
  
Aoshi- y porque?  
  
Misao- estoy bien así ¬¬(parece interrogatorio esto)  
  
En ese momento para suerte de Misao entra Kaoru acompañada de un joven de aproximadamente 19 años de cabello color castaños y ojos expresivos al ver a Misao corre a abrasarla  
  
¿?- Misao!!  
  
Misao- sano me estas asfixiando  
  
Sano- jejeje gomen, hola Aoshi  
  
Sano era amigo de todos el era muy popular y siempre saluda a Misao y Kaoru con un abrazo, bueno a las chicas lindas las saluda con un abrazo  
  
Aoshi- te quedas Sanosuke?   
  
Sano- mmm bueno   
  
Los cuatro siguieron conversando de todo y nada mientras Misao sentía la insistente mirada de Aoshi sobre ella  
  
Cuando se iban Kaoru se fue sola ya que su casa queda en otra dirección  
  
Kaoru- nos vemos mañana?  
  
Misao- si byee!!  
  
Misao- y bien quien se va conmigo?  
  
Sano y Aoshi- YO  
  
Misao- ¬¬ ya ya no se pelean hay Misao para los dos jajajajaja  
  
Sano- ......  
  
Aoshi- ......  
  
Mientras Aoshi, Misao y sano van caminando el ambiente era incomodo  
  
Misao- bien aquí nos separamos nos vemos mañana chicos 

..................................................................................................................................................

TT gomen!! Se que este capitulo es malo pero es que estoy desinspiradaaaa Snif espero que me perdonen ahora a los reviews por supuesto Aoshi me va a ayudar  
  
Aoshi-porque me cambiaste la personalidad?¬¬  
  
Andrea- no tengo ganas de discutir   
  
Aoshi-...bueno gracias amiga **vivi** espero que te guste este capitulo la verdad es que a la Andrea se le fue la inspiración bueno espero que te guste y saludos a yuki  
  
Andrea-OO ejem bueno amiguis gracias y nos vemos en el MSN   
  
Aoshi- gracias a **bizcochia** que siempre nos da apoyo  
  
Andrea-nos da? ¬¬  
  
Aoshi- yo te ayudo ¬¬  
  
Andrea- si si si bueno amigui gracias por tu apoyo y por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review nos vemos   
  
Aoshi- muchas gracias **Gaby** espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
Andrea- ohh si el Profe bueno es Enishi, aunque no se a que te refieres si se lo dijo a Aoshi? Oo nos vemos   
  
Aoshi- gracias **M.S Arashi Sumeragi** espero que no te decepciones por el mal capi   
  
Andrea- Aoshi!!! no me deprimas mas bueno nos vemos y gracias por tu review  
  
Aoshi-gracias **Amaterasu** espero que no te decepciones porque no apareció Kenshin pero pronto veras algo  
  
Andrea- amiga como dijo Aoshi ya pronto aparece no te desesperes y gracias 

Aoshi- queridísimo?¿?¿ -- gracias **Marie** pero quiero saber porque tienes mi apellido?¿ no me molesta pero es una duda espero que te guste el capi y gracias OO  
  
Andrea- disculpa a Aoshi esta sensible.....bueno espero que te guste y me alegro que estudies sicología y vemos como te consigo a Enishi de profesor ne? Nos vemos

Bueno gracias a todas y espero sus reviews!!! Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	3. un cafe y algo mas

Holas!! Aquí toy con otro capi gomen por demorarme pero mmmmmm mis notas ellas tienen la culpa y el maldito profesor de historia del infierno que me pone malas notas ¬¬  
  
bueno, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, solo los utilizo para mi disfrute personal jojojojojo no...solo....ahh nada!  
  
ADVERTENCIA- en este fic las personalidades están algo cambiadas y si no les agrada ver a Aoshi muy distinto mejor no lean  
  
Ohh y no olviden los reviews!!!!!!   
  
ahora los dejo  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-  
  
En el capitulo anterior.....  
  
Misao- y bien quien se va conmigo?  
  
Sano y Aoshi- YO  
  
Misao- ¬¬ ya ya no se pelean hay Misao para los dos jajajajaja  
  
Sano- si si....  
  
Aoshi- jejejejeje  
  
Mientras Aoshi, Misao y sano van caminando el ambiente era incomodo  
  
Misao- bien aquí nos separamos nos vemos mañana chicos   
  
capitulo 3  
  
un café y algo mas....  
  
Aoshi observa sonriente a Misao tomar su camino  
  
Sano- cierra la boca Aoshi que se te pueden meter las moscas.....¬¬  
  
Aoshi- jejejeje solo me distraje.....  
  
Sano- bueno bueno, como sea no te creo....  
  
Aoshi- ya!!! Bastaaa vamos que hace frió  
  
Sano- bueno  
  
Así, Aoshi y sano se van a sus respectivas casas.....  
  
Al día siguiente......  
  
Misao- konichiwa!!!!  
  
Kaoru- hola Misao   
  
Sano- linda Misao, mis ojos se deleitan al verte esta mañana   
  
Misao- jejejejejeje..... Calma sano  
  
(Sano se lanza sobre Misao y la abrasa)  
  
Kaoru- sano!!  
  
Sano- ohhhh misao!  
  
Misao- sano me asfixias X-x  
  
Sano- gomen!!  
  
Aoshi- buenos días!!   
  
Kaoru- Aoshi!! Hola  
  
Misao- hola Aoshi  
  
Aoshi-Misao....  
  
Sano- tocaron!!! Ya es la hora de entrar a clase  
  
Misao- (uff me salve)  
  
Ese día les tocaba con el profesor quizás mas aburrido pero hentai de la universidad, lo cual hacia mas amena la clase...  
  
Misao- zzzzzzzz  
  
Kaoru- que pasa Misao?  
  
Misao- tengo sueñoooo!!!  
  
Sano y Aoshi que estaban atrás- jajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Profesor- cual es la broma?  
  
Aoshi- nada profesor.....  
  
Profesor. Quizá si la cuenta nos entretengamos o es que estaba coqueteándole a estas bellas señoritas??  
  
Misao- jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Profesor- señorita Makimachi es suficiente!! Salga de la sala!!  
  
Misao- pero....pero....  
  
Profeso- fuera! Ah y señor Shinomori acompáñela  
  
Aoshi- pero profesor....  
  
Profesor- ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran, afuera en mi clase no!  
  
Misao y Aoshi se van de la sala  
  
Kaoru- si que nos salvamos....  
  
Sano- jajajajajajaja si  
  
Profesor- quiere hacer un trío con ellos señor Sagara?  
  
Sano- O-o ehh jejejeje no....  
  
Misao y Aoshi estaban caminando por los pasillos cuando llaman a Misao  
  
señorita Makimachi  
  
Misao- ah? Quien es?  
  
Aoshi- atrás tuyo  
  
Misao se da vuelta y ve al profesor Enishi llamándola  
  
Enishi- puede venir un momento?  
  
Misao- ohh bueno   
  
Aoshi- pero.....  
  
Misao- nos vemos Aoshi!  
  
Misao se va donde el profesor y deja a Aoshi solo  
  
Aoshi- snif......., me tendre que quedar solo (haciendo pucheros)  
  
Misao llega hasta donde esta Enishi  
  
Misao- que paso profesor?  
  
Enishi- porque no esta en clases señorita?  
  
Misao- ohh, bueno es que me sacaron ..........  
  
Enishi- bien, venga acá un momento  
  
Misao- ah?  
  
Enishi- entre aquí por favor, sígame  
  
Enishi entra en un aula sola, y bastante amplia y se sienta sobre una mesa (N.A- ohh dios! Donde están esos profesores!! jejeje )  
  
Misao- (dios que hago ......)  
  
Enishi- sabes, necesito que me ayudes- dice Enishi con un tono un tanto seductor  
  
Misao- OO si?...conque?  
  
Enishi- ohh bueno....quisieras tomar un café conmigo?  
  
(N.A- dios! Que directo! Oo aunque mmm interesante)  
  
Misao- AH?! (ohh diosss yo, con el? Oh que hago que hago? Mm Bueno ya )  
  
Misao- ohh bueno   
  
Enishi- si? Me alegro....ahora vete, que debo ir a clases, nos vemos señorita Makimachi  
  
Misao- ohh si   
  
Enishi sale de la sala y al pasar por el lado de Misao se detiene  
  
Enishi- yo te busco  
  
Misao-   
  
Cuando Enishi se va de la sala y se aleja Misao se deja caer en una silla  
  
Misao- por Kami .......... saldré con el profesor Enishi ., aunque mmmm no importa! Aun es lindo  
  
Misao se levanta y sale al patio a distraerse un poco  
  
Aoshi- que quería?  
  
Misao- que? Dice extrañada  
  
Aoshi- el profesor, que quería contigo?  
  
Misao- ¬¬ nada...solo mmm quería saber que hacíamos fuera de clases (si como no)  
  
Aoshi- ¬¬ mentirosa  
  
Misao- no  
  
Aoshi- si  
  
Misao- QUE NO!  
  
Kaoru- que no?  
  
Misao- O-o ohh nada ¬¬  
  
Sano- U  
  
Misao- basta ¬¬  
  
Aoshi- que genio......  
  
Misao- te escuche!  
  
Aoshi- ........  
  
Esa tarde siguieron las clases normales y cuando salieron  
  
Enishi se acerca a Misao la cual conversaba con Kaoru  
  
Enishi- vamos?  
  
Misao- ohh si , bueno kao nos vemos   
  
Kaoru-Ah? – Kaoru estaba muy extrañada con el comportamiento del profesor hacia Misao  
  
Misao- nos vemos mañana! Ja ne!  
  
Kaoru- pero.....  
  
Misao se va detrás de Enishi y cuando llegan a su auto le habla  
  
Misao- eh....donde vamos?  
  
Enishi- vamos a un café, muy tranquilo que yo conozco te parece?  
  
Misao- si!  
  
Misao y Enishi se van juntos hasta el café y cuando llegan allá, estacionan el auto y se dirigen hacia el lugar  
  
Enishi- bien aquí es...  
  
El café era bastante personal, los colores muy calidos y con muebles rústicos, era algo muy acogedor  
  
Enishi- entramos?  
  
Misao- si   
  
Cuando escogen una mesa en el final Misao decide romper el silencio  
  
Misao- de que quería hablarme profesor?  
  
Enishi- no me digas profesor, afuera solo somos dos personas comunes...  
  
Misao- bien, Enishi, que es lo que querías decirme – dice Misao ya algo mas cómoda-  
  
Enishi- la verdad es que, mmm no tengo nada en especial que decirte, solo quiero charlar  
  
Misao- ohh bueno...jejeje y que quieres saber?  
  
Enishi- de ti, todo de ti  
  
Misao- O-o ohh jejej pregunta   
  
Enishi- tienes pareja?  
  
Misao- ohh que directo!...bueno nop y tu?  
  
Enishi- tampoco....  
  
Así se pasaron casi dos horas, cuando Misao ve la hora le dice a Enishi que se debe ir  
  
Enishi- si?  
  
Misao- si, tengo unas cosas que hacer aun...--  
  
Enishi- ohh...bueno...(Enishi se acerca a Misao)....creo que fue provechoso ne?  
  
(Misao muy nerviosa por la cercanía) ohh si......  
  
Enishi- bien...creo que...  
  
Enishi en ese momento se acerca a Misao y la besa en los labios tiernamente  
  
Misao- OO yo...este.......(Misao no puede seguir hablando porque Enishi la vuelve a besar esta ves, con mas pasión)  
  
Enishi- muy provechoso......  
  
Misao- porque?  
  
Enishi- que?  
  
Misao- ¬¬ porque me besas así!  
  
Enishi- solo lo sentí.....disculpa si te ofendí....  
  
Misao- esta bien, no te disculpes....ahora mejor llevame a mi casa si?  
  
Enishi- bien...  
  
Misao se levanta de la mesa muy sonrojada, lo mismo sucedía con Enishi, que estaba pagando la cuenta  
  
Cuando llegan a la puerta de la casa de Misao Enishi la detiene  
  
Misao-que paso?  
  
Enishi toma a Misao de la cintura y la besa- nada, solo nos vemos mañana en clases....  
  
Misao- O-o...  
  
Misao observa como Enishi se sube a su auto y se va, cuando el auto da la vuelta en la esquina se recarga en la puerta....  
  
Misao- kami....cierto que mañana tenemos clases.......ufff.....va a ser el día mas largo de mi vida......  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
ohhh siii un capi terminado! bueno que creen? Jojojojojo Misao y Enishi......  
  
ohhh maldita sea! Tuve ke sacar el capi porke no salen los guiones bajos ke peste ¬¬.........  
  
ahora saludos!!!  
  
Gaby hyatt- gracias por tu review! ohh si Aoshi quizás se arrastre pero, no taaanntooo, bueno ya veras espero que te guste   
  
Vivi-chan- amiguis! espero que te guste este capi jejejejej toy haciendo sufrir a Aoshi! Jojojojojojo ohh y bueno...ya comenzaron los besos con Enishi y luego viene Enishi y su cosota yeah! jejejejeje bueno.......nus vemos y ke lo disfrutes ohh yeah!! KE VIVA EL YAOI Y EL SONEN-AI   
  
Bizcochia- gracias por tu apoyo amiga ¡! espero que te guste este capi y como va el fic nus vemos!  
  
Amaterasu- gracias! Ohh si ke tiene pretendientes Misao ohh y aun no aparece Ken, mas adelante .....gracias por todo y nos vemos!  
  
Marie Shinomori- gracias por el review y bueno...es que tengo muchos cosas que hacer! Pero ya esta aquí el capi gracias!  
  
Ohh y gracias a los ke leen y no dejan reviews  
  
Bueno besos  
  
Y no olviden dejar reviews   
  
Ja ne!  
  
Rurouni-Andrea  
  
viva el yaoi y shonen-ai 


	4. clases y examenes especiales

SIIII otro capii T.T alfin!  
  
Muchas gracias a todas por leer esto ah! Y este capi va para mi Amiguis Vivi-chan y Misa espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!  
  
Ahh y mmm que mas.....ah! en este fic las personalidades son DISTINTAS si no les gusta eso mejor no lean.......-.- bueno solo eso  
  
Ah y Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ¬¬ T.T  
  
****

****

**En el capitulo anterior....  
**

Enishi toma a Misao de la cintura y la besa- nada, solo nos vemos mañana en clases....  
  
Misao- O.o...  
  
Misao observa como Enishi se sube a su auto y se va, cuando el auto da la vuelta en la esquina se recarga en la puerta....  
  
Misao- kami....cierto que mañana tenemos clases.......ufff.....va a ser el día mas largo de mi vida......  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Clases y exámenes especiales......  
  
Esa noche Misao tubo dificultades para conciliar el sueño  
  
Misao- ohh dios.....bese a Enishi.....EL PROFESOR lo voy a mirar mañana ¿? -.- ohh dios...que vergüenza.....aunque es lindo .  
  
Con esos pensamientos Misao se quedo dormida  
  
Al otro día.....  
  
Misao- BUENOS DIAS!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru- Misao! Hola!  
  
Kaoru estaba en el patio con Aoshi, sano y un chico que ella no conocía  
  
Aoshi- buenos días Misao (le hace cariño en la cabeza)  
  
Misao- te dije QUE NO AOY UN PERRO ¬¬  
  
Aoshi- n.nU  
  
Sano- MISAO! (sano se tira sobre Misao)  
  
Misao- jejeje clama chicos  
  
Kaoru- ohh te presento a Kenshin Misao, el es amigo de sano, es Kenshin   
  
Misao- mucho gusto! Kenshin soy Misao  
  
Kenshin- el gusto es mío  
  
Kenshin es un joven de 19 años y también es visual, a pesar de tener una apariencia simpática y alegre Kenshin es una persona tranquila pero un poco hentai  
  
Aoshi- ya van a comenzar las clases  
  
Misao- (ohhhh dios T.T nos toca sociológica con Enishi ohhhh me mueroooo)  
  
Aoshi- pasa algo Misao?  
  
Misao- ahh Jajaja no .  
  
Kaoru- vamos entonces  
  
Kenshin- nos vemos después si?  
  
Sano- bien amigo nos vemos al rato  
  
Kenshin- adiós  
  
El grupo se encamina al aula de sociología donde varios alumnos ya se encontraban en ella  
  
Misao se sentó al lado de sano y Aoshi atrás de Misao junto con Kaoru  
  
Misao- (aquí viene, Misao tranquila, no te le tires encima.....O.o)  
  
Enishi- buenos días jóvenes, vamos a comenzar la clase  
  
Enishi dirige su vista hacia donde esta Misao mas que roja y sonríe  
  
Misao- O.o  
  
Aoshi se percato de la escena y sonrió para el  
  
Aoshi- ya veo.....  
  
Kaoru- que cosa?  
  
Aoshi- O.o jejejeje nada nada  
  
Kaoru- ¬¬  
  
Enishi- podrían dejar de conversar? Dice dirigiéndose a Kaoru y Aoshi  
  
Misao- n.nU  
  
La clase paso sin pormenores, excepto que cada ves que había que preguntar algo siempre se dirigía a Misao y que cada vez que se paraba en un lugar de la sala para explicar algo era al lado de Misao cosa que a ella la tenia muy nerviosa  
  
Enishi- bien dejemos hasta aquí la clase ah! Y de tarea analizar una película sociológicamente una película a elección y ver que roles y status hay allí ahora retírense.... Ahhh y señorita Makimachi quédese necesito hablar de sus notas.....  
  
Todos miraron a Misao con cara de "bicho raro" y salieron de la sala  
  
Misao-. (Cuando ya no hay nadie) que paso? – dice con voz de enfado  
  
Enishi- mmmmmm nada (con voz sensual)  
  
Misao- jejejejej ahh y entonces?  
  
Enishi- tiene que rendir una prueba especial señorita (dice mientras la sienta sobre un banco)  
  
Misao- OO si? Y mmmmm que seria?  
  
Enishi- lo voy a pensar....mientras tanto.......(Enishi besa a Misao muyy efusivamente)  
  
Misao- (levanta la camisa de Enishi) crees que pasé?  
  
aun no- dice Enishi soltándole el pelo....  
  
Misao- (mientras le acaricia la espalda y le besa el cuello) y ahora?  
  
Enishi- creo que si señorita...(besándola en los labios)  
  
Misao- ohhh y se acabo??? (Con voz chibi)  
  
Enishi- si ahora al patio!!   
  
Misao- siiii!!...(se acerca a Enishi mientras se arregle el pelo) adiós....(lo besa)  
  
Enishi- ahhhh.....-.- adiós....  
  
Misao sale corriendo de la sala no sin antes ver que nadie estuviera cerca....cuando ve a sus amigos se tranquiliza y camina hacia ellos  
  
Aoshi- donde estabas??  
  
Misao-¬¬ (metiche¬¬) ahhh viendo algo de mis notas  
  
´kaoru- tan mal estas?  
  
Misao- jejejejejeje (si supiera.... Jojojojojo OO)  
  
Sano- Misao porque te sonrojas?? Te ves linda asi!! ( la abrasa o mejor dicho la asfixia)  
  
Misao- SANO! ¬¬  
  
Kenshin- hola denuevo   
  
Sano- amigo! Hola   
  
Kenshin- los interrumpo? (dice al ver a sano encima de Misao)  
  
Misao- NOO para nada  
  
Sano- -.-  
  
Aoshi- quien es ella Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin venia con una joven alta de cabellos largos y castaños mas alta que Misao...aparenta tener unos 24 años  
  
Kenshin- ella es celas  
  
Celas- un gusto!!   
  
Sano- hola!!   
  
Misao- yo soy Misao Makimachi   
  
Kaoru- Kaoru kamiya  
  
Sano- yo el hermoso y bello Sanosuke Sagara para los amigos como tu Sano  
  
Aoshi- Aoshi Shinomori  
  
Celas- que lindos son! Jejejeje muyy guapos.....  
  
Sano- gracias.....  
  
Celas- sea Sano...  
  
Misao- que estudias celas??  
  
Celas- psicología infantil ya ves porque puedo entender a sano?  
  
Kaoru- jajajajaja sii se nota  
  
Aoshi- jajajajajajaja  
  
Celas- basta ¬¬  
  
Kenshin-jejejeje bueno nos tenemos que ir......  
  
Celas- adiós!  
  
Cuando celas y Kenshin van camino al auto de Ken (n.a- si tiene auto .) se topan con Enishi  
  
Enishi- Kenshin??  
  
Kenshin- ah?  
  
Celas. O.o  
  
Enishi- tanto tiempo amigo!  
  
Kenshin- ohh si!! Ah! Te presento a una amiga  
  
Celas- me llamo Celas (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Enishi- mucho gusto Enishi yukishiro  
  
Celas- (ohh seee es hermosooooooooo)  
  
Kenshin- ejem....nos tenemos que ir (se esta babeando toda¬¬)  
  
Enishi- bueno...nos vemos un gusto!  
  
Celas- KENSHIN!!!!! OHHH DIOSSSS T.T es bello es es....ohhhh  
  
Kenshin- si...si..si....nos vamos? Vamos a llegar tarde  
  
Celas- ah?? Si..... (aun en las nubes)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
YAAAA sii alfin!! T.T buenoo ahora agradecimientos!! Esta vez me va a ayudar Aoshi solo  
  
Aoshi- -.-  
  
Andrea- ¬¬ como sea....reviews!!!  
  
Aoshi- **M.S Arashi Sumeragi** muchas gracias....ejem...y no se peleen por mi...alcanzo para las dos...  
  
Andrea- baka! ¬¬ jajajaja bueno espero que te guste y nos vemos! Bye!  
  
Aoshi- **Bizcochia**: Muchas gracias espero que te guste y si me tendre que esforzar mucho -.-  
  
Andrea- si quieres superar a Enishi si ¬¬......gracias amiga por el apoyo y nos vemos!  
  
Aoshi- **ali-chan6** gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capitulo y el profesor -.-  
  
Andrea- bueno n.n nos vemos y GRACIAS!!  
  
Aoshi- **vivi-chan**: muchas gracias amiga y en cuanto a la cosota de Enishi que hable andrea  
  
Andrea- SEEEE LA COSOTAA o.o espero que te guste amiguis y nos estamos viendoooo saludame a yuki . bueno.....me voy a quedar sin sangre de tanto derrame T.T jajajajaja BYE!!  
  
Aoshi- **marie Shinomori**- ohhh siii la que tiene mi apellido  
  
Andrea- ¬¬ aoshi........  
  
Aoshi- bueno-.- gracias por leer el fic y si me dejaron de lado....  
  
Andrea- bah! No le hagas caso bueno espero que te guste como va Enishi jojojojo nos vemos   
  
Aoshi- **misa-** muchas muchas gracias....aqui va celas alfin andrea se ilumino  
  
Andrea- ¬¬ bakaaa bueno espero que te gustee alfin la puseee ah? Y ya conocio a Enishi ahora solo resta esperar ah y sano no es gay...hasta el momento o.o......  
  
Bueno gracias a todas las que leen y NO dejan reviews ¬¬  
  
**No olviden dejar reviews....-.-**  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Besos  
  
Rurouni-Andrea 


	5. un juego o algo mas

GOMEN! T.T dios, me eh demorado siglos!

Pero aquí esta!, la causa.......que me va mal en historia XD y por eso debo estudiar....y el que me vaya mal me quita mi inspiración...ARRIBA LA QUÍMICA Y LA FÍSICA!!!! No mas deportes ni historia de Chile! ¬.¬......bueno, al fic......

Las personalidades de los personajes principales o quizá todos están cambiadas, así que si no les gusta mejor no lean.......

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y Celas es mi creación en conjunto con Misa

**Ahora al fic!**

**En el capitulo anterior...........**

Enishi- mucho gusto Enishi yukishiro

Celas- (ohh seee es hermosooooooooo)

Kenshin- ejem....nos tenemos que ir (se esta babeando toda¬¬)

Enishi- bueno...nos vemos un gusto!

Celas- KENSHIN!!!!! OHHH DIOSSSS T.T es bello es es....ohhhh

Kenshin- si...si..si....nos vamos? Vamos a llegar tarde

Celas- ah?? Si..... (aun en las nubes)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_Capitulo 5_**

**_Un juego o algo mas_**

Kenshin asistía a la misma universidad que celas ella estudia psicología infantil y el arquitectura

Celas- bueno...nos vemos mas tarde si?

Kenshin- bueno

Celas- vamos a ver a Enishi........

Kenshin- -.-

Celas- =.= malo

Kenshin- ya empezaron tus clases.....

Celas- ahhhhhh noooo T.T adiós......(se va corriendo)

Kenshin- si empezaron las de ella.....las mías también o.o ohhhh llegare tarde!!

Kenshin se va corriendo a su sala y al entrar recibe unos cuantos retos de la profesora

En la universidad de Misao se encontraban en hora libre porque el profesor no pudo ir a clases.....

Sano- SI!!!! Descanso! Estoy estresado...

Aoshi- jajajajajajajajajaja no llevamos ni un semestre aun ¬.¬

Sano- aun as

Misao- lo tuyo es flojera sabes ¬.¬

Sano- ¬.¬

Kaoru- típico

Sano- que? Todos contra mi???

Kaoru- baka

Sano- T.T

Misao-.........sano de donde sacaste a tu amigo??? Es lindooooo

Kaoru- si....es cierto! Es lindo kawaiii!

Sano- ¬.¬ hentais!....en la calle lo conoc

Misao- era lógico de donde mas......

Aoshi- es cierto.....es un callejero

Kaoru- aunque Kenshin no lo parece.....

Sano- ejemm

Misao- mmmmm quizá fue coincidencia.....Kenshin se ve decente

Sano- chicos....

Misao Kaoru y Aoshi- ah?

Sano- basta....-.-

Aoshi- jejejejeje gomen

Misao- n.nU

Los chicos siguieron conversando y de repente Aoshi ve pasar a el profesor Enishi por uno de los pasillos y decide seguirlo

Kaoru- donde vas?

Aoshi- ohh....ehhmmmm al baño ¬.¬

Kaoru- ohhhh jejejeje gomen

Misao- n.nU (que se vaya ¬.¬)

Aoshi- ya vuelvo

Sano- -.-

Aoshi se va rápidamente y sigue con la mirada a Enishi y ve que entra a un aula

Aoshi- ya veras.....

Aoshi entra abruptamente al lugar donde se encuentra Enishi

Enishi- que sucede?!

Aoshi- que es lo que buscas? (dice con visible molestia en su voz)

Enishi- mire joven, nose a que se refiere, pero al menos contigo no busco nada (se suelta la corbata)

Aoshi- con Misao...que quiere jugar con ella acaso?!

Enishi- ahhhhhh, eso, no sabia que conversar con un alumno sobre sus calificaciones fuera jugar o como dices "querer algo"

Aoshi- cree que no se?! Que se acuesta con Misao, que se bazuquean.....JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no me haga reír! CALIFICACIONES?! Que pruebas le estará pidiendo?? (dice mas para el mismo)

Enishi- NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE VENGAS ACÁ CUESTIONANDO MIS ACTOS!

Aoshi- solo le advierto que si ella derrama solo UNA lagrima por TI.......lo vas a lamentar

Enishi- si?

Aoshi- así es......AH! y no es una amenaza....solo una advertencia

Enishi- sabes....mmmmm, Shinomori? Si, Shinomori.....lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, no me vengas a hacer escenas de celos, no es mi problema que Misao me quiera a MI y no a ti

Para Aoshi esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el lo hacia porque Misao es su amiga.......

En ese momento Aoshi se acerca peligrosamente a Enishi y con ojos aterrorizantes (N.A: ya saben.....ojitos de acecino jejejejeje .)

Enishi- que quieres ahora!

Aoshi golpea a Enishi fuertemente en el rostro haciendo que un hilo de sangre descendía desde sus labios

Enishi- MALDITA SEA! Que crees que haces?

Aoshi- nada, ya me voy

Enishi- no! ASÍ NO!

Enishi imitando la acción de Aoshi lo golpea fuertemente en el rostro

Enishi- se puede ir señor Shinomori

Aoshi- recuerde lo que pasa si ella llora.....

Aoshi se va de la sala y se dirige a los baños.....

Enishi se había sentado en una mesa en el momento que Aoshi salio de la sala

Enishi- yo sabia que pasaría esto.....pero.....debemos arriesgarnos....debo seguir adelante, no dejare mi amor por que un mocoso caprichoso me golpea, y por cierto bastante fuerte.....dice mientras retira con su mano la sangre de su boca

Aoshi se encontraba frente a un espejo mirando el golpe......

Aoshi- ahhhggg!! Ese idiota me golpeo fuerte! Además, nose porque tengo que estar preocupado de Misao....si ella es mi amiga 

En ese instante Aoshi comienza a pensar que sentimiento fue el que lo llevo a actuar así....para ser sinceros uno no todos los días golpea a un profesor por defender a una amiga....pero, de verdad es mi amiga?, esa era la gran interrogante de Aoshi

Aoshi- será mejor ir con los Misao......aunque nose como explicar este golpe, que si esta morado T.T

Aoshi se moja la cara y se va con los demás y al llegar allá.....

Kaoru- que te paso?!

Sano- que no ibas al baño?? Como te hiciste eso!

Misao- (de baka que es) te pegaste?

Aoshi- ah??? Bueno........yo........si! Me pegue y.....eso! me pegue -.-

Kaoru- si como no.....pero bueno....ya estamos acostumbrados a los golpes "sin explicación" de Sano

Misao- no seas así Kaoru.....

Sano- MISAO!!!!! GRACIAS!!! (Sano se tira sobre Misao que estaba sentada en el pasto)

Misao- SANO! Bajate! Estas sobre mi!

Sano- lose .

Aoshi- ¬.¬ bajate

Kaoru- SANO! BAJATE!

Sano- no se enojen n.nU

Misao- baka ¬.¬

Kaoru- supieron de la fiesta? (dice mientras ignora a sano que trata de abrasarla)

Misao- si.....(voy a llevar a Enishi siiiiiiiiiiii)

Kaoru- van chicos?

Sano- mmmmm SI!!!!!

Aoshi- si si voy!! Fiestaaaa!!!!!

Sano y Aoshi comienzan a pensar en las lindas chicas que va a ver en la fiesta pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos golpes de Kaoru

Misao- hentais ¬.¬

Aoshi- -.-......

Mientras los amigos continuaban hablando de la fiesta y la gente que iría, en eso Misao piensa en invitar a alguien especial a la fiesta

Kaoru- tu crees que si?

Sano- sep, es lo mas seguro, tu sabes que siempre que hay una fiesta se entera todo el mundo XD

Aoshi- eso es verdad, seguro que si va

Kaoru- ohhhh que bien! Tu que crees Misao?

Misao- ah?? que, si...yo me tengo que ir, vuelvo en un rato JA NE!!

Misao se va corriendo dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca

Misao, mientras todos conversaban, pensó en que quizá era buena idea llevar a Enishi a la fiesta por eso, decidió invitarlo.....

Misao, donde esta....donde esta......Dice mientras busca por las aulas a Enishi

De repente tiran a Misao a una pequeña sala y la encierran

Misao- AHHHHHH QUE TE pnfdufhjds (le tapan la boca para evitar que los escuchen)

-shhhh

Misao- ah?? Pero...Enishi!

Enishi- jajajajajaja te asuste?

Misao- jejejej si -.-

Enishi- me buscabas? (dice mientras la besa)

Misao- si...que te paso??!

Enishi- ohhhh nada, yo solo...me pegué en el baño -.-

Misao- hoy todos se pegaron parece ¬¬ pero bueno.......me vas a acompañar a la fiesta?

Enishi- ah¿! pero Misao! Que voy a hacer yo en una fiesta!........

Misao- ah! pero si estas joven! Además van todos mis amigos a buscar pareja, no quiero quedarme sola con Sano o Aoshi (AHHH NO con Aoshi no T.T que trauma!)

Así que van todos.......dice Enishi mientras queda pensativo....- esta bien ir

Misao lo besa en los labios susurrando un, "perfecto"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Gomen gomen gomen denuevo.....**

De verdad, no sabia que escribir, T.T, estaba ocupadísima con la vuelta a clases y con que tengo que subir mis notas.......bueno gracias a todas por sus reviews!!!!

AH!! Tengo ke hacer publicidad n.nU, tienen TIENEN jojojo, no, recomiendo el fic Wind de Celas de Hunter X esta buenísimo! Así que si quieren leer algo bueno, vayan!

Saludos En especial a

**Vivi-chan**- amiguis!!! Mil gracias! Bueno aquí va otro capi espero que te guste, nada que decir solo.....LA COSOTA DE Enishi!!!! (baboseando por montones)

**Misa**- bueno no apareció celas, pero en el próximo Cáp., será importante! Jojojojojo ya veras.......ahh y me encanto tu fic! así ke vamos a hacer publicidad n.nU

**Bizcochia**- amiga! Siempre apoyándome! Que linda , bueno en el prox. Chap. Veras el lado hentai de Kenshin jojojojojojo nus vemos!

Bueno...

Gracias a todas y no olviden los reviews!

Besos

Rurouni- Andrea

""""""""""" viva el yaoi y el shonen-ai""""""""""""""


End file.
